OUAT One Shots and Drabbles
by Krustybunny
Summary: A collection of mini things I do. When the word vomit isn't assaulting me. Rated M on the whole, individual chapters will display their ratings at the top.
1. Captain Charming Group Prompt 1

_**The Pirate Wears Prada (rated M)**_

 _ **A/N: CS Group Prompt that I signed up for. My apologies early on, those of you familiar with my work might deduce why. Why I signed up for a prompt that had a word cap on it, I still can't figure out. As it is... post s5, though not necessarily canon. Emma and Killian have a few hours for a good moment, taking advantage the best way they can... with plenty of rum.**_

* * *

It must have been the rum.

Like always. Or it could have been the two wine glasses Emma had already consumed during dinner. Very possibly both. But with Henry off with Regina, Emma wasn't too concerned with how inebriated she became. The town was in a lull for the night; vendetta's at a stalemate all around. Capture the good moments her father had told her once, so Emma talked her pirate into a date night at home. A home cooked meal (only slightly magically helped along), wine and candlelight. With a sly grin, Killian even took her for a slow spin around their kitchen with just his humming to provide music. It was sweet and beautiful…

…right up until her heels began to kill her from the ground up.

* * *

 _Killian stopped mid-rotation when a wince of pain crossed her features, his hands gripping tight to her waist with a frown of panic twisting his face._

 _Emma took her hand to his face, letting her fingers smooth away the creases. "It's fine… I'm fine. It's only my shoes."_

 _Panic contorted into confusion. "I'm sorry… your what?"_

 _A soft laugh escaped in spite of the stabbing needle pricks darting from her heel and toes. "These are brand new shoes; I haven't had the chance to break them in yet. I figured wearing them around the house for a few hours wouldn't be a problem. My feet just had other ideas."_

 _Killian glared for all of a second before Emma was yelping in his arms. It was actually over his shoulder, but semantics. He carried her over to the couch, landing her with just enough thump to her bottom to express his displeasure with her. He dropped to his knee in front of her, mumbling words Emma couldn't quite catch as he slowly lifted one ankle via his hook to be even with his chest. The bright red heel was removed, revealing bright red lines where the shoe had pressed her flesh. A blister was well on its way to being a problem along the outside of her pinky toe, while her Achilles was rubbed raw. There was even a strong possibility that if she wiggled her toes enough, there would be several satisfying cracks among the joints._

 _Killian however, looked at her from under a popped eyebrow, breathing slowly through his nose. Emma could almost see the bits of rope tying themselves into intricate knots in his head to calm himself down. "Darling, as much as I love the color red on you… and as much as I enjoy the way shoes of this nature affect your posture… why in the name of the Gods did you buy footwear a size or more too small?"_

" _I didn't!" He breathed deep through his nose once more, so she cut him off before he became high handed in his scolding. "I swear Killian; this is how it's done. They make shoes stiff so that one size can fit more people."_

" _Love, you cannot be that intoxicated."_

" _No I'm serious. No foot is the same, and we don't make as many shoes out of leather. So they uniformed the sizes, and if it's a bit stiff, you just have to wear them until they've stretched out around your feet. Heels can't be all that pliant though, so they only give so much. It just takes time." It sounded true enough in her head anyway, so she went with it._

 _Killian only seemed more irritated by the idea. "So why not just wave your delicate hand to adjust them? Why subject yourself to bodily harm?"_

" _Seemed kind of petty and self-indulgent."_

 _His mouth twitched; though in irritation or amusement, Emma wasn't too clear on. His hook guided her ankle back down to the floor, moving away from her skin with nary a scratch. Killian cusped her other foot as he did the first, removing the offending shoe. The markings were much of the same, his jaw ticking away in his agitation._

" _At least heal yourself Swan. No need to limp around waiting on blisters to properly heal." She hesitated again, debating if she should suffer the pain of new shoes normally, but the pause caused him to snap at her. "With as often as this town attacks itself, you'll need your feet under you. Heal yourself, or I get the rum and salt and do this as I would on my ship."_

* * *

He grabbed the rum anyway after she made her feet like new; taking a few swigs while mumbling about being the worst combination of his brother and her mother. She let him gripe, knowing he meant well and knowing they'd be back in this same spot once she wore the heels again. In retrospect, she should have worn flats and let the height difference make her swoon that extra measure. With wine in her system and rum in his… with magic easier at her fingertips and an eagerness to keep the night a good moment humming through both of them… well it had been too simple for the night to progress where it did.

* * *

 _Killian gestured to her heels once more. "So how long until those bloody things stop making you so… bloody?"_

 _Emma giggled, "I think you've reached your limit pirate; the rum has addled your mind."_

 _He scoffed, "Hardly Swan, or shall I show you how much rum I can hold… among other things?"_

 _A memory flashed and she couldn't help the flush that followed, nor the idea right on its coattails. "Tell you what, if you can walk ten steps in those shoes as you are, I'll never accuse you of being too drunk for anything again."_

" _Unfair Swan. If your feet can barely fit the things, nothing short of magic would make them fit mine."_

" _Oh c'mon, your feet aren't all that much bigger. Unless you're not up to the challenge…"_

 _His eyes flashed. "And_ that _was bad form love."_

" _You're right. I shouldn't dare you when you're too drunk to even speak as verbosely as normal."_

 _Killian huffed before swallowing another swig of rum. Soon his boots were off and his pants rolled above his ankle. "And you'll heal any injury these blasted things will cause aye?"_

 _Emma held back anther giggle. "Of course. Can't have you nursing blisters with the town under attack all the time."_

 _His eyes rolled to the heavens as his head fell back. He took a deep breath, "Fine."_

 _Emma's hand shot out as gray smoke circled around it. In her fist were small nylon socks that would barely cover from his toes to his heel, but he took them when she told him that his sweaty feet would only make wearing the shoes more difficult. More sighs, and another drink from his flask before his feet were crammed into the shoes. Emma was more than willing to give him full credit when he managed to stand in her heels without remotely losing his balance, but he took four steps out effortlessly and spun on her like it was a damned catwalk. Her jaw slacked, to which he grinned._

" _What's this Swan? Didn't think I could manage walking on the balls of my feet? Even when you consider how long I lived on the sway of the ocean?"_

* * *

The night really broke down from there. Unwilling to be outdone, especially by a drunk pirate (especially by _that_ drunk pirate), Emma upped the ante again.

* * *

" _Yeah, but I bet you couldn't do it in a dress. It's a whole different deal then."_

 _His eyebrow shot up. "You mean with the extra movement a full skirt allows?"_

 _Emma grinned. "Not that kind of dress."_

 _She rotated her wrist as a plume of her smoke engulfed Killian from neck to floor. When it cleared, Killian's clothes were gone. In their place was a black, knee length, tube dress. Feeling playful, she had even given him a sweetheart neckline. Her giggles burst into open laughter when he finally looked down and swore a string of colorful words. Emma thought she probably should feel bad, but then, he always did look good in black and red. His eyes landed on hers, and he tried so hard to remain scowling at her. But his dimples poke through and it wasn't long before he was laughing with her._

" _Up for a spot of role play are you then? Not that I particularly mind, but a slight warning next time would be appreciated."_

 _Emma's insides seized as idea after idea flooded her alcohol soaked brain. Her bottom lip was pulled between her teeth without thought while she shifted in her seat. Subtle signals of course, but ones Killian Jones wasn't likely to miss. His shoulders squared –an interesting image considering the amount of hair-dusted skin contrasted with the feminine covering. "Struck a chord did I?"_

 _The heels clicked on the wooden floor as his steps slowly brought him closer. "I've already been a pirate, and a prince, are there others you'd like to see?" She swallowed, not at all sure when this had turned against her. "Perhaps an artist of some variety… paint your skin into a mural of my desire?" He bent low to gather her hands, dragging Emma up to stand in front of him. "A healer or physician? To lay my hands on your flesh and make you feel all better?" He walked backwards, leading her out onto the open floor. "A pious and religious man maybe? One you confess your darkest sins to all in hopes of absolution?" His arm circled her waist, her head craned back with his added height. "Or maybe you'd be the wanton woman that makes me cast off my faith, dragging me into the fiery depths with you?" He curved towards her, hot breath on her ear, "Or maybe simply you would have me as I am. Clothed as a woman, with a damning need to remind you how much a man I really am."_

 _His hand pressed at her back, pushing her into the gender definition in question; the dress she had put on him hiding exactly nothing while the added inches from the heels allowed him to grind nearly into her sternum. Emma had never been so grateful to be flatfooted; her ankles having enough trouble as it was. Not that she would complain where this was heading in spite of his new clothing, she just wanted some control back in her hands. Some fragment to taunt him with, a quip to show he wasn't getting to her as well as he thought._

 _She spoke before she really thought the words through. "Nice little fantasies you have there. But I'm thinking all you're doing is trying to distract me from the fact that you still haven't taken the ten steps."_

 _His smile was feral. "I've taken more than ten Swan. And quite a few were backwards."_

" _Pffft. Baby steps. No real balance to skill needed. Women of this realm RUN in those things. We stand for hours on end in those things. We fuck in those things."_

* * *

She eventually realized which words she should have filtered in her brain. But her brain wasn't functioning like it should; swimming in alcohol and drowning in whatever it was Killian did to her senses when he turned up the pirate. There were a few things that she should have noticed going on around them, but she would have missed the town burning under his hungry eyes.

* * *

 _They should have known to brace for a storm when the town of Storybrooke grew quiet for an entire day. They should have known that if something happened and if they didn't answer their phones, someone would come barreling in to make sure they were all right and issue the call to arms._

 _They should have known._

 _But there had been wine and rum and challenges. In the end, it was Emma laying back on the kitchen table and Killian between her thighs and both their skirts hiked high. His words in her ear and her low moans in his and neither heard the door open._

" _OH MY GOD!"_

 _(They heard that though)_

 _There was shouting and a scrambling of limbs; Emma peaking over Killian's shoulder, praying it wasn't her son that had just burst in. Her eyes rounded to find something a little worse._

" _Dad! Shit… why didn't you knock?"_

" _I did! And called. Both of you. I came over to make sure everything was ok and heard sounds of fighting in here. Oh god how I wish there was fighting… are… wait… are you in a dress Hook?" Emma stole a glance to Killian, having completely forgotten that he was still in the black dress with red heels. But David held up his hands, "You know, I don't wanna know. Not ever. I'm going to go see if Regina can't put together a memory charm or something and erase this from my head. Cause I don't wanna know."_

 _His ranting continued out the front door and down the street._

* * *

Regina was kind on David and granted him reprieve from his ill-timed rescue. He was able to look Emma in the eyes the next day with his usual smile. And he was able to sit in Killian's company without a mild panic attack. Regina however, Regina had found the memory to be a source of entertainment –much like one would enjoy a trained monkey. That following Christmas, _The Red Shoe Diaries_ boxset was left under Emma and Killian's tree, and more than a few heels would show on their stoop with a note to Killian for a couple months after. Emma had just about forgotten about it with new versions of bad things to fight.

* * *

 _Snow threw a party for every victory, however small, claiming that high moral was half the battle won. Truth be told, Emma mostly agreed, even though she'd prefer to keep swinging until the newest bad guy was gone or dead or at least stopped from being a dick for all of a week. But down time was rare, and Emma had long ago decided to take advantage of the moments when they came. Killian was off to the back of Granny's Diner showing Henry they finer points to darts, shooting her a wink every now and then. It was her mother that had been keeping her company, asking for advice for child rearing in this realm. It was only one moment to choke back the reality that she had never really raised Henry, but those fake memories were based on Regina's real ones, it gave Emma a chance to bond with her mother on another level._

" _Oh!" Snow all but bounced in her seat. "I've been meaning to ask you if Killian would be willing to do me a favor."_

 _Emma looked sideways to her mother. "Shouldn't that be something you ask him?"_

" _Well yes, but Regina mentioned he might be a bit sensitive about it and that I should go through you first."_

 _Emma stared on, utterly confused. "How about you tell me what's going on before I go interrogate the former Evil Queen."_

 _Snow leaned in as if her favor was juicy town gossip. "Well since I had Neal, my feet haven't been quite the same size. Regina confided to me that Killian had a great technique for stretching out shoes."_

 _Emma's head hit the table. "Oh my god."_


	2. Captain Charming Group Prompt 2

**He Affects Us All**

* * *

 **A/N: Another Captain Charming "David's Reaction" challenge. I totally failed at the 3k limit though. The challenge (other than trying to control my word vomit) was speculation to Killian's and Nemo's previous interactions and their relationship. With David's reaction to said relationship. (Dude, the slash fic just about writes itself there.) As always, I apologize for taking hands to keyboard and puking all over it.**

* * *

The first thing Rumple took care of when the old magic thrummed under his skin was to drive back the ogres. Their war was an open threat to his Bae's life, and that just wouldn't do. So if he walked out from the front lines with _all_ the children in tow, and made himself a hero –a Savior– well then, that was just a bonus to a day's work. After all, he had suffered through life, surviving on next to nothing; the world owed him a prize or two. The adoration of the local villages would suffice… for now. Much of what Rumple did in his beginning days as The Dark One was for Baelfire. Food, clothes, a stronger home. Then came the baubles and knick-knacks that all children ask for at some point. And like all children who lose a parent, eventually Bae asked where his mother had gone. The rage was quick and acute, knowing his wife had consorted with the pirates who would eventually be the end of her.

But the truth of it was Rumple had no clue what had become of his estranged wife. If she had left with the pirate willingly or if the villain had indeed taken her against her will. If she even still lived. The darkness within whispered spells in his ear for location finding, transporting, even memory tampering should he decide to bring her home and keep her. As such, his curiosity grew to almost an obsession. Reuniting his family with a power that Milah was sure to admire. But the darkness toyed with the truth, slyly reminding him that Milah was strong-willed, and wouldn't appreciate being dragged home, no matter the circumstances. She'd have to be guided back home with a gentle hand, and not his own.

All would be for nothing if she were dead, so Rumple shifted his focus to finding Milah without her awareness getting piqued. The darkness whispered the use of Bae's blood for days before Rumple gave in. Convinced that the boy wouldn't mind losing a few drops if his wayward mother could be found. The blood worked, of course, but it displayed her body to be far at sea. She was likely still with the pirates –possibly whored out to another crew by now, or her body lay at the ocean's depths. Either way, Rumple hadn't the time to go looking for himself. There were several deals coming to completion soon and he wouldn't leave Bae for that long. The darkness whispered a name, with promises that the man could search the ocean's floor along with the ocean's waves. All the man would ask for in return would be help with a particularly persistent Kraken, and squid ink was always a welcome addition to the stores of a proper wizard.

* * *

Milah promised Killian that she would stay to the ship this time, promised that she wouldn't go to the local market for whatever reason she could drum up in her head. These shores weren't the best for women to be off on their own, and a gaggle of other reasons to stay safely put. But the wind blew sweet against the portholes, tempting her to come out if only for a few minutes. Shawl in hand, she climbed the ladder to the hatch that would let her gulp down that sweet air.

"I'm sorry mum. Cap'n's orders say to keep you below deck."

Milah startled, nearly dropping the hatch on her head with the voice behind her. Footsteps rounded and stopped in front of her, taking the weight of the wood from her hands and lifting it enough to let her see who was speaking. Bald in head, dark in eyes, and a crooked smile filled her vision. "Jenkins! You gave me a fright!"

The man blushed, "Sorry mum. Didn't mean to do such a thing."

Milah waved him off. "No worries about it. But what are these orders about keeping me below deck? Killian only mentioned that I had to keep to the ship."

"Aye, I know. But Cap'n said that if'n you got on deck long enough without him around, you'd be likely to jump ship to wander about the market place. That it was our duty to keep you from such temptation."

Milah huffed, wrapping her arms around her middle. "Tell me why this port has him acting so overbearing."

The man's shoulders dropped. "Mum, don't make me go against the Cap'n. Just let him be about his business so we can leave. We're only here for some resupplying and a trade. Nuthin special about nuthin here." Milah arched her brow; Jenkins hung his head. "I don't know much, only that the Cap'n saw something odd in the waters a few nights back. Said somethin was followin us. I haven't a clue what he was talkin bout as I only saw clear waters to the horizon. But the Cap'n ain't no dummy, if he says somethin was out there, then somethin was out there. Now please, stay below deck, let the Cap'n handle this without havin to track you down too."

Milah nodded. Killian rarely forced his authority on her like this, if he saw a reason to, then the only thing he could do was wait for him to drag his arse back to the ship and explain what was going on.

It was inevitable. The gentle waves of being docked, the soft scent and light of the candles and a book all working against Milah mollifying her into sleep in spite of her bubbling anger. Her mind couldn't focus on exactly what had woken her, not with the haze of sleep still shrouding her peripherals. The bed felt softer in her daze, and the room appeared bigger; things Milah brushed off as tricks her nightmares enjoyed playing on her. A tall shadow stood off to a corner, lazily reclining against a table with his legs stretched before him, crossed at the ankles.

"Killian?"

The shadow moved forward. Milah's heart sped up as her breathing slowed, definitely _not_ Killian. This man was dressed in dark, loose linens while sporting a baldhead and a lick grin. His arms unfolded from in front of him so his hands could clasp behind his back. "Not quite m'lady. Would I be correct in addressing you as Milah however? Wife to Rumpelstiltskin?"

Milah groaned. Not at all willing to deal with whatever nonsense Rumple had gotten himself into this time. A brief glimmer of Bae's face had her bolting from the bed a moment later. If Rumple had gotten himself in trouble with this sort of man, then the life of her son was in question. "Tell me what you want."

The man gave a shallow bow. "I have come to take you home. You are currently safe aboard my ship, the _Nautilus_. Captain Jones should be figuring out we have you by now, but don't fret, the _Nautilus_ is the fastest vessel in all the realms. He won't be able to catch up; you will be free of him."

Milah sputtered. "Free? You think I'm a captive?"

A curved dagger snaked its way around the man's neck, glinting in the candlelight as another body joined the conversation. "I'd like to know what makes you think she wasn't already home meself, but mostly I'd like to know who had the gall to board my ship without permission and then proceeded to kidnap my woman."

The bald man held up his hands in mild surrender, curiosity etching his face instead of anger. "Captain Nemo. I was charged with bringing this poor woman home, the information provided declared her stolen by a loathsome pirate."

Milah shouted, "Poor woman?" just as Killian choked out, "Loathsome?"

Nemo quirked an eyebrow. "Rumpelstiltskin said his wife was taken away by pirates. My part was to bring her home, dead or alive."

Killian's dagger twitched. "You won't lay one hand on her. Not while I breathe."

Nemo chuckled. "The order wasn't to kill her Captain. Bring home her body if she was dead; bring _her_ home if she wasn't. But I'm gathering that a piece of the story is missing."

Milah locked eyes with Killian, urging him to lower his weapon on the chance they could leave without spilling blood. "I left Rumple, Captain Nemo. I wasn't stolen. The marriage was slowly killing me and I ran. Captain Jones was there to show me how many options I had at my disposal, but he hasn't ever forced me to do anything against my will. Other than the occasional order to stay on the _Roger_ when we dock."

Nemo nodded. "Then it seems we have a bit of a problem." Killian's dagger flashed back into place; Nemo smiled. "Not that kind of problem friend. Your husband isn't the same man you left Madam. I can't take this information back to him; things could get messy if he ever learned the truth."

Both Milah and Killian scoffed openly. But it was Milah that spoke her disbelief. "Rumple is nothing but a coward with a limp."

Nemo shook his head. "Not anymore. I wouldn't even venture to say his name openly more than once. He's changed m'lady, he's become dangerous."

Milah surged forward, "My son? Is he safe?"

Nemo shrugged. "As far as I found out yes. Most of your husband's gain has been to provide a comfortable life for your son. But you are his target at the moment, and trust me when I tell you, that's not something you want to be. I have a few enchantments that can help you hide from him. Nothing is foolproof mind you. But its better than nothing."

Killian's came around to Milah's side. "That's quite the change of tune mate. A bit on the hard to believe side of things."

Nemo looked Killian dead in the eyes. "Only among thieves, there is honor." Killian fell still. "She obviously isn't abused, obviously well taken care of, and obviously doesn't want to go back to her husband. You run a good crew, loyal to you in a rare way. I gave many of them opportunities today to turn against you, nearly got myself killed a couple times for it. And when m'lady here tried to leave the ship earlier –which was my fault, I scented the air with a spell that provokes the impulsive nature in people– a crewmember treated her with patience and kindness over the typical brutish nature pirates have. I respect _that_ more than a man giving me half-truths to recover something that was barely his to begin with. My honor won't allow me to leave you both vulnerable. Allow my men to help bolster the enchanted wood to your ship."

Killian's dagger twitched at his side. "And in return? We may have honor, but all piracy comes with a price."

"Other than maintaining the secret that I was here and broke my deal with her husband? I'd very much like to know how you noticed my ship following you two days back, and how you managed to catch up to be here now. The _Nautilus_ is unparalleled in speed."

Milah scoffed once more. "That's all?"

Nemo and Killian grinned like wolves. But Killian sheathed his blade and raised her hand to his lips. "A steep price more like, but anything to keep you by my side Milah."

* * *

"I trust you remember our previous deal Captain."

"I do."

"Then I trust you understand why I have you here, your payment has long been past due."

"Payment? The deal was your wife delivered home if you took care of that giant monstrosity. I couldn't deliver your wife's body from the belly of a sea creature, so I brought you news of her death and whatever trinkets of hers I found aboard Jones' ship. You declared the deal satisfied."

"Ah but see, I later found Captain Jones. And my Milah, very much alive and at his side. So either you were out-witted by that leather wearing cur, or you _lied_ to me. Which option do you wish to go with?" Nemo's hand went to his belt, a trait Rumple felt oddly familiar, as was the cocky tilt of the pirate's head and blasé expression cloaking his face. All too familiar.

"As I told you Dark One. I went to the coordinates you provided; I scoured the ocean floor for anything out of the ordinary. When nothing was to be found, I tracked down the ship you said she was taken on. Captain Jones told a story of your wife falling in love with one of his crew and convincing the poor man to escape with her. The man was planked over baited waters for trying to steal what Jones saw as his property. The woman, distraught over the turn of events, raced over the handrails after him. I had the vessel searched with the Captain cooperating. Your wife was not aboard."

"I could pull the truth from you skull if you insist on this path."

A grin pulled the man's lips wide. _Far too familiar._ "But you won't. You would have opened with that if all you were was angry that we had both been successfully deceived. You want something Dark One."

Rumple returned the grin; he always could appreciate folks skipping to the punch line. "It's actually the same deal. My wife is missing and I think Captain Hook has something to do with it. I want you to go deal with it, pirate to pirate."

"I'm unfamiliar with this Captain other than the odd story that gets told. Has a hook for a hand in most versions. The others… well… the hook is in place of something else."

"Oh I think you'll find this Captain to be quite similar to Captain Jones."

"And what am I to get out of it?"

A smile, a quick flash of self-satisfaction went over Rumple's face. "Ever wonder what it would be like to have The Dark One owe you a favor?"

* * *

Belle wasn't used to ships, not the creaks nor the sways. There was a hidden rhythm to the moving of the water that she couldn't quite pinpoint, not that such a thing would stop her from trying. Just as soon as she could properly breathe however. She was used to the musk of old books and older castles, not the acrid smell of brine and sea life. Though, her condition might be the source of that particular problem. Next time Killian came around to deliver supplies, she'd have to ask if he had anything for nausea. (Surely someone on his crew would have experienced something similar.) As if summoned, heavy boots stepped on the deck above. Belle straitened her dress to something more appropriate than the askewed nature it had taken while lounging on his cot –which was thought path Belle quickly banished from her mind. (They may have formed some sort of friendship, but they would never be… _that_.) The hatch lifted from above, flooding the cabin with the bright light of the noon sun. The weather had been beautiful as of late, and Belle was forming ideas to convince Emma and Killian to allow her on one of the family outings. The only family she could speak of was either far too controlling or still forming.

Loneliness being her price to love The Dark One.

"Back already Killian? I wasn't expecting you for another day or so."

"And I'm sure he'll arrive, though to an empty ship or not is still in question." The voice was unknown, low and tinged with a touch of humor. And it took too long for Belle's eyes to adjust to the new light to see the man properly. "Tell me madam, and please, speak the truth. Are you here against your will?"

Shock rang through Belle, followed quickly by annoyance. _Why does everyone assume I'm where I am because someone forced me?_ "I am not sir. Tell me your name."

The man clicked his heels and bowed deep. "Captain Nemo, at your service. I was tasked to rescue you from a lowly pirate, but the hull of the ship outside and these bulkheads are sparking a strange sense of déjà vu. To which, I find myself treading lightly."

"You've been here before? With Captain Hook?"

"Alas, I don't think so. I take pains to remember the names of all the Sea Captains I cross. Still…" Nemo looked about the cabin, not paying much attention to Belle at all.

"This is the _Jolly Roger_ , she sails under Captain Hook. And _he_ has me here for my protection."

Nemo wandered to the shelving and fingered at the books. "Protection from what?"

Belle inched closer to the cabin door. "From my husband, he's a dangerous man and only getting worse. For the sake of my baby, I'm trying to stay away from him."

Nemo's head snapped up, "You're with child?"

Belle nodded. "Please… could you just tell Rumple that I wasn't aboard when you came? He thinks he can threaten me and manipulate me to go back home."

Nemo shook his head. "Unfortunately, that only worked the first time, and not very well. I have to take you back to him."

Belle shuffled closer to the door. "I'm sorry, but that just doesn't work for me."

She lunged for the door, swinging it wide but Nemo was faster. His hand circled her elbow to drag her back into the cabin. A blade, long and gleaming in the sunlight came from the dark of the ship's passageways, slowly coming to rest at the throat of Nemo. A single twitch, nicking the skin to prove its intent and Nemo let Belle go.

Killian inched his way into his quarters, looking dreadfully bored with what had Belle's heart racing. "And here I thought we had already had this dance Captain Nemo. Honestly, if you had wanted another spin about my decks, all you had to do was ask."

Nemo chuckled. "Jones. Tell me, is stealing the wife of The Dark One a fetish for you, or simply just your bad luck?"

* * *

There were half a dozen phone calls over "Emma's pirate" that flooded the station that afternoon. Mild grievances of aggressive shouting at first, but once the words "sword" and "fighting" were used, David locked up the station and headed out. Given the current circumstances of old troubles resurfacing for everyone, David only cringed at what could be headed for Captain Hook; it wasn't a stretch to think that Killian Jones' extended life had garnered enough problems to repopulate Storybrooke three times over. And if realm crossing kept getting easier for others to do, those problems were only likely to show up more often. Not that he worried overly much, the pirate was more than capable of handling himself; a crack or two to the head to ease up that ego couldn't hurt either. David just didn't want to see Emma suffer for it. It was for her sake that he was blaring the sirens through town to get through the lights quicker, and for her sake that he had brought both his sword and gun to help out.

For Emma.

Nothing else at all.

The _Jolly Roger_ came into view, and with it two figures clashing steel on her deck. Killian was fighting valiantly against a person David wasn't familiar with, which left David with two choices: race up to add his blade to the mix –hopefully stopping the assault from going further if Killian didn't die in the meantime, or take the shot from here –and pray the person didn't twist and make the effort fatal.

David wasn't thinking about how quickly his decision was made.

Not now.

Not ever.

A single shot rang through the air, and the man fighting Killian dropped like a stone. As quick as he could, David shot off a message to Emma explaining that some healing might be needed on Killian's ship. He raced down the dock and up the gangplank only to find Killian and Belle hunched over the form of a man, rushing to stop the bleeding.

Killian spun around at the sound of David approaching. "What the bloody hell was that Dave?"

David just ignored him, choosing instead to kneel down and look over the face of the unknown man. "Did I miss? Was it fatal? I aimed to wound, but you both were moving too fast to be accurate."

Killian fumed next to him. "Exactly why did you take the shot _at all_ Your Majesty?"

David was confused, hadn't he just saved this man's life and apparently that of Belle and her baby. "Considering all that's going on? You really need to ask that question?"

"He's an old ally of Killian's, David. The fight wasn't serious."

"It looked serious enough." David mumbled.

Belle huffed. "This is Captain Nemo. Rumple pushed him to come and drag me home. Nemo and Killian have a history with the same scenario concerning Rumple and Milah. They were fighting for the sake that Rumple might be watching. It was staged."

David felt his blood boil a touch. "Rumple was trying to force you to go home? I thought he was ok with you staying here?" Belle shrugged and his blood ran a little hotter. "You should have told more than just the pirate here. There are plenty of us that will help you." David turned to Killian. "And when were you going to let me – _us_ – know you had old friends in town?"

Killian looked at him like he had two heads. "Because I'm aware of the livelihoods and global positions of every mate I've ever had. Keep in mind I'm older than the lot of you, it stands to reason that the majority of my ' _friends'_ are dust to earth by this point."

David blew out a breath. "Look, I'm sorry I shot him. But we just barely got you back, and that fight looked real. You've never fought like that during our sparing sessions."

Killian's eyebrow shot up with a sly grin cutting his face. "Why Dave, is that jealousy I hear?"

"Can it pirate, or I start shooting again."

The grin didn't fade. "So long as you make it up to me with those pancakes mate."

* * *

Emma showed in a whirl of smoke, Nemo was healed and brought up to speed on current Dark One happenings. The next morning, David took over his daughter's kitchen again. Claiming it was to hold Emma to her promise of breakfast anytime, stoutly ignoring Killian's pleased smile from the other side of the table.


	3. Captain Charming Group Prompt 3

**Weekends With "Dad"**

* * *

Killian wasn't sure when it happened really. Just a visit, then a lent hand. (He only had the one after all.) And then it turned to weekly event helping with the heavier tasks; his hook proving useful as it couldn't rip and bleed under strain like their flesh would. Emma would arrive later in the day with Henry and Regina in tow, a family dinner –sometimes held out on the deck under the warm summer sun. Before he could catch up and catch on, the days he used to treasure for himself were spent at the side of royalty, digging themselves into the dirt or mucking out a stall. No matter how surreal Emma thought her life, Killian was sure his was equally as strange these days.

What he didn't find strange was the eventual devolution of their camaraderie into that of young lads slightly eager for a spot of mischief.

A day when Henry had come along to help with the horses and keep an eye on his young uncle, the urge to gang up on Prince Charming had been too prime to pass by. (They _were_ mucking stalls after all.) As stern as David tried to hold himself after, commanding looks and likely well perturbed at having equine excrement in his hair, Killian knew that glint of retribution better than anyone. Revenge would be his, but not for some time yet, and not likely without Henry to help pay the price.

Killian had to hand it to Charming, the Prince's patience for revenge was better than his own. Two full crises had come and gone before it was all set to happen. Though, Killian was of the mind that David had simply waited for opportunity over extensive plotting. Either option mattered not, the outcome remained the same.

As requested, Killian and Henry arrived to help clean up the farm after the recent town disaster. What wasn't in shambles was drenched in the rain that had come to quench the flames. David was sifting hay over what had become mud puddles, raising his head to instruct them to follow suit around the grounds. Apparently, the larger vehicles that operated here would only have trouble in the mushier parts, more than doubling their work once they could get that far.

David whistled a familiar tune that Killian had to attribute to the Jukebox at Granny's, as he could think of nowhere else to place it, nor the reason why he found himself slipping into lyrics that matched the tune. Killian shucked his coat and rolled up his sleeves. Henry moved to the barn to retrieve pitchforks.

"I've gone ahead and partially covered some of the worst spots, why don't you two start with those?" Charming requested a simply as he would a burger from the diner.

(This is where Killian feels he should have known better)

Conversation of how wretched their last adventure had left them all was the topic of choice amongst the three of them, though Henry was a bit more excited than what would be proper –as he was finally considered old enough to really help out in the battles, and as such his contributions lauded everyone's achievements more than anything. Killian's main focus was the rhythm of sifting the hay where it needed to go, not minding his surroundings in a place he could call a haven. He didn't pay attention to the dog that always wandered its way between them while they worked. He didn't see the smile tilting the corners of Charming's mouth.

Later he would commend the Prince's timing though.

A whistle sharp and high cut the air, snapping Killian's attention to David; his mind still too ready for a fight. His weight shifted to his forward foot, causing it to sink in the mud –much looser than looks had inclined. The dog positioned behind his legs bolted to the right, pushing its weight further into Killian's unbalanced body, sending him face first into the mud pit –much deeper than anticipated. Laughter bright and young came from Henry as he caught the proceedings, coming closer as Killian struggled with hand and hook to find solid ground for leverage. The lad's sneakers edged as close as he dared, still laughing at Killian's plight.

Henry ran fingertips through the mud, flicking it to Killian's face, "Here's mud in your eye."

"Aye… I'm sure that was a reference of some variety. How about you help me _out_ of here before your mother arrives and _you_ have to explain why I'm _in_ here?"

Henry agreed through further chuckles, reaching forward to counter-balance Killian's ascent. Not watching his grandpa maneuver behind him and provide a gentle shove for Henry to join his step-father.

Forty-five minutes later, Killian and Henry had managed their way out; caked and covered and marginally trying to throw David in the same pit. Another shrill whistle cut the air and all turned to face it. Emma, Snow, and Regina all stood looking the gauntlet of amused to annoyed. No explanation was given, no reprimand was issued.

Just a wave of Emma's hand to bring about three extra-long hoses connected to the house's main water supply. The women walked indoors, expecting the men to understand the unvoiced command.

David's mouth curled its way up.

Henry's head ducked as he braced to flee.

Killian broke ranks first in a dead run for the nearest option.

He was just trying to help them all cleanup of course.


	4. Zelena's Hen House

**Zelena's Hen House - an accompaniment to "Weekends With Dad"  
**

* * *

It certainly wasn't her fault that the farmhouse had become a weekly gathering point for the single and lonely. Zelena wasn't even sure when the event escalated to what it currently was. She wasn't likely to stop it anytime soon either, not with what she was gaining from hosting every weekend.

* * *

" _It'll be fine Zelena. Robyn needs to be socialized, by more than just you. She'll need friends in school, and the more familiar she is with the Charming's the more she'll trust one of them during the next crisis. Granny can't live forever… I don't think. And technically, the Charming's are your extended family."_

" _All Robyn needs is me." Desperation seethed through her deeper than any green skin she could still possess. She would show them, someone could love her, she would be a better mother than either one of hers._

 _Regina's face softened, likely knowing the pain that always bloomed at the thought of being alone. "You're right, all she needs is you. But why limit her to just you when you can give her a whole family? Give her more than what either of us had."_

 _Regina being right was right up there with Snow preaching about hope. Irritatingly timely. So with reluctance, Zelena knocked on the door to the Charming's farmhouse; privately tearing it down plank by plank in comparison to her own. Mary Margaret answered, confusion furrowing her brow. Replaced with smile and an open invitation to weekend playdates with her own boy once Zelena had managed to ask the actual question._

 _It was one such weekend when no one answered the door, and Zelena was pressed for time to finish a potion at home. (Curly hair wasn't as voluminous as hers without magical help.) David was surely out somewhere on the grounds tending whatever it was he tended. With a huff, she transported herself and her toddler to him._

" _Bloody hell, I've seen better aiming from an elderly blind man. I'm quite sure we've had the conversation regarding talking phones as well."_

 _Her smoke cleared, but Zelena wasn't sure her eyes were working. Both the Prince and the Pirate were stripped to the waist, sweaty, and slightly dirty. She couldn't have stopped the perusal if she wanted, not that she wanted to. Both males alarmingly close to where she appeared._

" _Sorry if I stepped on anyone's toes, but please, don't stop whatever it was you two were doing on my account."_

 _Killian snorted and turned back to his work, which let his skin dance prettily over taut muscles. Zelena didn't care if he was dismissing her or showing off, not with the display being what it was. She shook her head with a happy sigh, turning to David who was still leaning on his shovel. A few words later, Zelena was headed home child free and with a few new fantasies to think on._

* * *

It didn't take much to find out that the pirate frequently helped on the weekends prior to the family dinner Regina was always inviting her to. Consequently, it didn't take much for Zelena to agree to go more often. It wasn't that she was interested in either male, but eye candy was eye candy, and Zelena was still single. A girl had needs after all. Apparently the women of Storybrooke had needs as well.

* * *

 _A weekend came when Zelena couldn't get her half-dressed fix of manly yumminess –Regina taking Robyn while Zelena wrangled a blasted cold– and a potion induced restlessness took hold, sending Zelena into a fit of exerting more energy than she likely had to shake off the cabin fever clambering in her head. Her barn as old and half in shambles, therefore electing itself as the perfect target for her need to change something. It wasn't ever going to be used for the purpose it was built for, so the ideas to make it suit her personal desires came fast and hard in her brain. They hay was cleared, and the siding replaced with better wood. She left the gouged out sigil for her time travel spell, one could never know when it would become handy again. However it was made permanent with a layer of cement._

 _On pain of death, Zelena would swear the next few moments were a blur and any decisions made was not to be blamed on her. But before the hour was up, the very bare west wall was covered in the biggest mirror in all of Storybrooke._

 _She wasn't kinky in that way, but she did enjoy a healthy dollop of gossip._

 _A chair, a footstool, an endless glass of ice tea, and a bowl of green grapes later… well she was moderately happy watching the local farming channel. Namely, the Prince and Pirate puttering around the farm sweating wonderfully into their shirts._

 _So she was a little kinky in that way._

 _It became a bit of a ritual, winding down after a crisis with a viewing of the Charming farm. Ice tea and grapes would switch to wine and chocolates if Zelena was feeling the mood for it. And no one the wiser of her voyeuristic habits. Well no one until she was on a pram walk with her daughter and she said something to little Robyn within earshot of Granny. Which was unfairly about a block away._

 _Suddenly a warmth of welcome from the women of Storybrooke started arriving at her barn door when she was relaxing in front of her favorite mirror. Pies and casseroles and handcrafted items all brought over under the pretense of innocent friendship, shocked gasps of what was glimpsed if Zelena wasn't quick enough to close the viewing. It stung a little, knowing these females were pretending friendship to ogle a couple men through a mirror. But when the husbands of these women started showing up to fix one thing or another around the farmhouse, Zelena brushed the sting away. If the women of this town were willing to press their husbands into duty for the trade of some viewing privileges of husbands not their own… well she felt no right to judge._

* * *

Now? Now it looked like a small coven arriving on the weekends to her barn. All women knowing to keep their mouths shut to gossip unless they wanted the Wicked Witch to make a comeback. Occasionally other men were show cased when the Charming and Jones families were occupied, but the Prince and the Pirate were certainly the favorites. More so when Zelena would cause just a small incident to make them bend and sweat a little more.

All good things end as the saying goes. All villains get caught out. Zelena wasn't surprised when Regina walked in one afternoon to the barn half full of chattering women with David and Killian fixing a fence line playing out above their heads. It took perhaps half a word from the mouth of the Evil Queen to make the rabble scatter. (Letters went out later that day to remind these women not to repeat the offense.) A phone call brought on the Savior's white smoke with her mother in tow. Zelena knew by this point that an apology did little in her favor, but blunt and open honesty of how the situation spiraled away from her with a few bonuses to herself got moderate understanding.

It wasn't right to watch married men, it wasn't right to peep on men period. It wasn't right to let the women of the town buy her off, those women weren't trying to be friendly if they were using her abilities to do wrong. So on and so forth, and Zelena knew it all, she just wasn't sure she cared. She wouldn't do it anymore, not wanting to push what little trust they had in her. But to be truly sorry? Well, that was just a stretch.

She was still half listening to Regina rant on when a rustling from the west wall caught her attention. With a leg thrown over the arm of a chair, Emma Swan was comfortably plopped in front of the mirror. Popping the finger foods of the day into her mouth as she watched her man work hard. Mary Margaret followed suit, sitting next to Emma and pouring them both some tea.

Zelena's eyes widened. "Well that's a twist."

"And just a bit sick, our family tree doesn't exactly branch out normally as it is."

Emma's hand rose and waved them off. "There's nothing wrong with me watching my own husband do some hard labor."

Regina crossed her arms, leaning back on her heels. "But everything wrong with watching your father, who is right in front of you too."

The blonde head shook the negative, "Not watching that."

"I am though…" Mary Margaret said as she looked over her shoulder with a grin.

"Well this is perfectly hypocritical; didn't you all just finish telling me how wrong it is to do what you're doing now?"

Mom and daughter shrugged in unison before Emma piped up again. "Our husbands. We are allowed to watch them."

Regina gagged next to Zelena. "This is beneath all of you, even you Emma."

"Careful Regina. Killian's told me a few things of what's been 'beneath you' in the past."

Zelena could have stopped the giggle out of respect for her sister, she just didn't want to.

Mary Margaret waved the Mills sisters over, "Come on you two. It's rude to stand up when the company has settled in."

Zelena gaped. "Again with the hypocrisy. Those aren't our husbands, but we're allowed to watch?"

Mary Margaret shrugged once more, "Just this once. Honestly Zelena, if all you wanted was a hen party, you could have just asked."

* * *

 _Killian looked up from the wooden beam he was hammering into place, his skin itching with warning of something hidden. His eyes scanned the trees, looking for trouble that always seemed to find the town. They scanned the skies and the horizon, looking for a storm or a change of the wind. Something, anything to explain the need to be so alert._

 _David grunted. "This thing isn't getting any lighter Killian."_

 _Finding nothing, Killian shook his head. "Sorry mate. The air felt charged with impending danger."_

 _David grunted again. "You've been saying that for weeks. I think you're just too used to someone out to kill you. Have you tried those tapes I gave you?"_

 _Killian bent back to his work. "Dave, my house isn't too far from the shoreline, and I still have the Jolly. Why would I listen to some bad recording of the very thing I can simply walk to or sail on?"_

 _David chuckled, "Jeez, try to help a guy out…"_


	5. The Hands That Guide You

_A/N: This is my part of the CS Storybook Vol. 2. Season 5, episode 1: "Dark Swan". Weaving my way through established scenes, adding my own flourishes here and there until we find the missing scene taking place en route to Camelot with the Royal Escort._

* * *

 **The Hands That Guide You**

* * *

She would swear the hand swinging had been his doing; he started it, not her. But any time after? There would be a sly look from the corners of his eyes and a pleased curving of his mouth; as if he knew all her secrets. Honestly she couldn't tell anyone what the truth actually was since Emma had no clue. In the quiet moments, when her thoughts ran, she wasn't really sure if it mattered. It was sweet and cute and if some fearsome pirate was secure enough in himself (as if he wouldn't be) to swing their hands –or let her– then who was she to stop it?

She hadn't had sweet and cute before anyway.

There wasn't time for sweet and cute though, when a bad Author (and frankly a crappy writer) was teaming up with The Dark One to rewrite everyone's stories. It was running and research and fighting off villains who had beef with no one in particular and everyone all at once. There wasn't time for sweet and cute running through that horrible alternate universe. Although… Killian was nothing if not adorable in that rendition. A perfect spaz, clumsy, and far too trusting. But deep within was that resolve that held them both so steady –apparently a curse _and_ a rewrite couldn't get rid of that. Emma believed her shot at sweet and cute was lost when Henry saved them all, but a smug look from Killian from her bedroom loft had Emma hoping for just a few moments where she could experience it again. A tumble, a squeeze of her hand, a few teasing words, and Emma thought she had gotten it back.

It shouldn't have surprised Emma that the minute she found it again someone –or _thing_ – would surface and take it from her. No good deed goes unpunished, so of course when she saved the life of the man who could be found at the source of every bad thing her family ever endured, she was left with the choice of Dark One Regina or taking on the Darkness herself.

So much for sweet and cute.

* * *

Emma knew she popped up somewhere in the Enchanted Forest, but she had no idea _where_ in the whole forest she actually was. So she wandered –sure in her steps if nothing else– to find a village or even one of those sign posts with vague directions; mostly, Emma needed to find a road first. On and on she walked, as the wrinkled, golden-green version of Gold rambled on about training and reasons to succumb to the Darkness; like a deranged telemarketer she couldn't hang up on. As Emma roamed and grew anxious to find any living creature besides the birds in the trees, so grew the Darkness's desperation to get her to use her magic. She couldn't convince it that the only things she wanted were in Storybrooke, or that she wasn't keen on the murderous methods of realm crossing. Not that she'd ever crush the heart of someone she loved. Or generally liked.

 _Zelena maybe._

"Wouldn't she be lovely to break? All spit and vinegar, could be fun bringing her to her knees, begging us for her life."

Emma rolled her eyes. "No it wouldn't."

 _5… 4… 3… 2…_

"All this walking is quite tedious, you could simply whip up something for us to travel faster."

"I could. I won't."

Emma's head snapped up when a sound not natural to the woods filtered through the leaves. It was heavy and clattering, and she smiled. It meant a person, which meant information. A freaking starting point. She ran, faster than she remembered she could ever do… and in cumbersome robes. An idle thought she forgot when a road opened up in front of her revealing a man hunched over and pushing a cart filled random odds and ends. She felt juiced, like she had downed too many Red Bulls. But she ignored that too, she needed to get to Merlin. She needed Merlin so she could go safely home. So she pleaded. With urgency, of course, but she was nearly begging for the man just to point in a general direction.

He gave her greed.

The anger burned quick and hot, already at her peripherals because of the Darkness. The man was in the air, surprised and struggling. The Darkness was at her ear, smug and knowing. Her hand shook, with need and rage. So she clasped it, turning away from the man she could have killed as he crumpled to the ground ran away from her and his cart. The Darkness was smug, and her hand was shaking. She stood there for a long time, urging the adrenaline to die down; she didn't want to hurt anything else.

"How did it feel? Your first taste of Darkness?"

Emma felt sick.

* * *

"I know I've told you to go away! If you're here to guide me along to embracing the dark side, how about you leave me alone to my thoughts? Who knows, I might become lonely enough to seek you out in a couple hundred years."

The Rumpelstiltskin impersonation trilled in a god awful giggle, "Oh dearie dearie dearie… you're going to be the most fun we've had in centuries." Emma brought up a mental image of Grumpy in a speedo, knowing the Darkness could see it too. "Well now that's just distasteful. And given your previous predilection for a certain pirate, a bit surprising."

"It was for you Goldar."

"Cheery side note Miss Swan, I live in your head; I do understand the references you make."

"Yippee. Conjure yourself a cookie."

"And here I thought you didn't want me using dark magic?"

"You don't seem to have a clue what I want. Another reason for you to bugger off."

"How colorful… and romantic; channeling your lovers linguistics as a way to be closer to him. To be perfectly honest, if he wasn't so madly in love with you, he would be a wonderful asset to keep around."

Emma rounded on the visage of Rumpelstiltskin, rage simmering through her skin. "Is that a threat?"

"You seem to think that I'll be the one to kill him dearie. No no no… it'll be you. What's the phrase? We always hurt those we love the most?"

"Killian isn't the only one I love, nor is he the only one who loves me. You can't win this."

"Might I remind you that you _chose_ to have me in your pretty little head Emma Swan? If it's about winning, I would say I'm closer to the finish line than you are."

Emma huffed and proceeded along the way she was going. She was beginning to see Killian's distaste of the woods. With the sun high in the sky, and the tree canopy obscuring the path it was taking, figuring out a general direction to follow was difficult. It made her miss her mother, Snow would know how to navigate the scenery without feeling lost.

"I could offer a touch of help, I spent many centuries in this realm." The Gold sounding Darkness chimed again.

"Leave me alone, I don't need you."

"That maple tree ahead? We've passed it three times already."

Emma slowed.

"You're going around in circles dearie, now I _can_ help you. If you let me."

Emma stopped the roll of her eyes, but only just. "I'm not using dark magic."

"Well I didn't say I was going to use magic! If you want to find Merlin, just ask. And find him, you shall."

Emma wasn't sure if it was the Yoda like speech, or if its blanket offers of help were just grating on her last nerves, but she stopped to let it speak its piece. Maybe then it'd shut up for more than a minute. "Fine. How do I find Merlin?"

"I'm glad you asked! There's a magical force–" _Oh it's definitely channeling Yoda_ "–that can lead you wherever you need to be. Now, if you'll allow me, I can show you where to find it."

Its grin was begging her not to trust anything it said. But a magical force meant it wouldn't be by her hand, and therefore not a chance for the Darkness could influence her again.

"I'm listening."

"Excellent! Imagine a mirrored lake, a tall tree with low hanging branches that loom over it." Its hands were almost as expressive as Killian's eyebrows. Even with so few words, Emma felt a little drawn in to the cadence. "Above it, a beautiful blue sky. Now picture it in your mind's eye. Picture it… clearly."

Even with its eyes gleaming with far too much interest, Emma complied. Picturing the setting it describe. "Ok… I'm picturing it–" It was merely a blink of her eyes –less than that– and Emma found herself standing before exactly what the Darkness described. "What the–" Confusion bubbled into something hotter, "I said _don't_ use magic!"

Once again it was beside her using a voice that was quickly becoming a trigger for violence. "I didn't dearie, _you_ did. Congratulations on your first magical transportation."

"You tricked me." Emma felt an all too familiar sense of being used.

The damned thing giggled at her, "Well of course I did! I'm a Dark One."

"Go away." Emma sneered at it, their interactions devolving fast into school yard tactics that she had to stop herself from calling the Darkness a few names only heard as a child.

"Ahhhh… I don't think you want that." He gestured over the water, "Loook…."

Something small and blue was floating through the branches and leaves; a buzzing hum –sounding too much like a child– filtered towards her as it moved. She felt the darkness within pull to it, she felt the hunger to consume the creature's power.

"The Will-O-Wisp." The Darkness' finger remained pointed to the creature, tracking it through the trees. "Now, if you want to find Merlin, better catch it!"

Emma ran after it, if only to run away from the deep hungry need of the Darkness' voice telling her what to do. It didn't sound like Rumpelstiltskin, it didn't sound like Gold. Truthfully, Emma didn't want to know which Dark One sounded that way.

The Will-O-Wisp must have heard it too, because it moved faster, its humming sound mimicking the cries of Neverland, sparking more memories Emma didn't want. So Emma pushed her legs harder, tripping over her skirt and cloak, struggling to keep up over logs and underbrush. She was nearly on the little blue creature when another cloaked figure reached out and snagged it first. Emma was desperate to rid herself of the magic inside her, desperate to the point of not thinking. Demanding her needs above any others, feeling the brewing power rise higher in her chest.

She reached out and yelled. The woman snapped back like she was on a rubber band pulled too tight.

Emma's hand shook, violently. As if it was trying to buck off the weight of the deed done. She begged for the Wisp, the woman offering a fight for it. It sparked a memory of a smirk wrapped in leather, and that was all it took to bring about the right choice; letting the woman live to save her brothers. Emma wouldn't hurt anyone… couldn't.

No good deed goes unpunished. The woman offered a brief companionship and little help, Emma knew she shouldn't accept, knew the Darkness within would ruin it. But she was still desperate, and needed just one kind smile to hold over till she got home.

* * *

 _Talking to yourself about killing a person you just met while they slept next to you. Good going Emma._

She was hurt that the woman Merida hadn't shown her backbone just a little more and confronted Emma about the late night ramblings. Pushed for an explanation at the point of a knife or her arrows. But then, if it was herself and she was trying to get to Henry to save his life… well… Emma understood. She just didn't like it. Less so when the emotions and situations gave way to the Darkness feeding off them for its own agenda. She was desperate again, she needed to get to Merida to explain… well everything… but she didn't have time to catch up.

She was desperate and the Darkness was willing.

She was desperate and Merida was scared, bad decisions for both of them. Pleas and threats and arrows flew through the standing stones at equal speeds. The Darkness stood off to the side encouraging the worst in both of them. Its voice switched from Yoda to the Emperor, demanding Emma use the anger to fuel her power. A twisted thought of Gold playing the evil character from Star Wars filtered through her head, making her miss Henry and the quips they could share that nobody else understood.

She was desperate. So desperate.

The Darkness was berating her to kill Merida. Merida was slinging arrows and minor threats. Emma was desperate for just a moment to think between them both.

"Stop!" The command rattling the stones as they stood, magic backing it and nearly making the air stand still.

Her hand was out and reaching for Merida. Her left hand. The one that got to hold Killian's. The one that he ( _she_ ) gently swung between them as they walked down the streets of Storybrooke together. Now it was forcing the poor woman to stand close enough for Emma to do damage. Emma didn't want to…

Her mother's tight hugs gripped her memory.

Her father's hand ghosted the back of her head.

Killian's eyes looked for her across the realms.

Henry's smile twisted her heart.

Her right hand plunged into Merida.

She needed her family. She needed Merlin to take the Darkness from her so she couldn't hurt them when she got back. She needed the Wisp to take her to Merlin. She had to kill Merida to take the Wisp. If Merlin was already going to take the Darkness from her, one foul deed wouldn't tip the scales too far. And maybe… just maybe… her family would eventually forgive her for it. They had to. They all had forgiven Regina; it only took them thirty plus years and a couple curses for it to happen.

The heart came out surprisingly easy. Bright and glowing in her hand. Tears lined Merida's eyes, hate and regret aimed solely at Emma's face. The fate of those boys held as tightly in her hand as Merida's. It was a choice: her family… or Emma's. Emma wanted to scream, knowing her face was contorting into it as her fingers pressed down on the heart. Pain lanced her heart as easily as if someone were crushing it too. She didn't want this. But she needed the things to follow.

"Swan! Don't!" Killian's voice cut through the anguish and Emma truly believed she had lost the last parts of her sanity.

Looking up was worse. Rushing to her side was her beautiful pirate. Pain and caution twisting his face as he reached out with his only hand. The frightened faces of her parents were directly behind him, followed with Regina, Henry, and Robin. Her hallucinations were never so vivid, nor would she ever imagine any of them looking at her with the loving concern as they did now. But there couldn't be a way for them to be here, it had to be the Darkness's tricks to further her submission to its whims. So she kept her grip on the heart, confused to no end with this new step.

"What? How?" She couldn't stop looking from Killian to the heart she clutched.

"It doesn't matter how. Has anything stopped me before?" God help her, but he smiled a little.

They were real. He was real. She could feel the Darkness within reacting to Regina's own magic. She could feel it drawn to the pureness of her parents love. She felt it recoil from Killian, his open love for her tramping down its influence. She felt more like herself in mere moments than she had the last few days. But it wasn't enough. Contained still meant the Darkness was there, and that meant she was still a risk. She still needed Merlin, still needed the Wisp. Now she just had to suffer the event of murdering someone in front of them.

"You don't know what's happening. This I the only way to find Merlin. He's the only one that can stop the Darkness." The evil in question responded in the positive, egging her on. "The only way to protect all of you."

Regina stepped a little closer. "But to stop the Darkness, you're going to let it consume you."

Emma looked at her, hating her just a bit more than usual. "You don't know that."

Regina's face spoke of the years she spent being at the beck and call of her own dark magic.

Mary Margaret broke the tension before it mounted, "We're not going to take that chance."

Out came the dagger, singing to Emma, causing her to nearly drop the heart to reach out for it. Killian stepped between her and the thing that controlled her, breaking the madness swirling in her head.

"No, wait." His wonderful hand still high in the air, reaching out for Emma just short enough of touching her. "You can't do that. This has to be her choice."

The heart beat loudly in her ears, against the rhythm of her own. Begging her to crush it to dust or return it home, anything so long as the moment moved forward. Merida hadn't taken her eyes from Emma, tears still yet to fall. All the woman wanted was to save her family. All Emma wanted was to return to hers.

"Don't listen to them. They don't understand what's at stake."

The Darkness was right. None of them understood. How could they? "You don't understand what's at stake. If I don't find Merlin, the Darkness will destroy all of you."

Killian filled her vision, finally taking the final steps she hadn't. His hand grasped her shoulder, unknowingly pushing the Darkness farther away. "Emma, please. No…"

"The Dark One destroys everyone near it." Emma looked to the man so bold as to approach her. She wanted to cry for all the worry etching his face. "Look at Gold. I can't do that to my family… to you."

"She has to die…"

Emma tore her eyes back to the heart, squeezing it once more. "She has to die."

Killian's hand gripped her shoulder hard. "Listen to you words. It's not you speaking Emma. We can find another way, together." He shuffled closer, letting her go just to gesture at the group that had followed him to find her. "Look at us… heroes and villains. Together for you, _because_ _of you_." His hand gripped her shoulder again, as he ducked his head so her eyes were forced to meet his own. "And if we can overcome it… if we can overcome _our_ demons, then so can you."

Emma glanced over her shoulder where the representation of the Darkness stood. It looked resigned, and Emma sneered. Hating that she had gotten to weak so quickly, hating Merida for making it so easy.

Turns out, shoving a heart back into a chest isn't as simple as pulling it. With a strangled cry from Emma, Merida was whole again and gasping for air. Emma pushed her away as she fell into Killian, his hand automatically coming up to embrace her. She felt the Darkness fade away with each caress, so she chanced a look and found the persona of Rumpelstiltskin gone. She burrowed deeper into Killian's shoulder as his nose found her hair. Needing to hide herself within him while nonsensical whispers flowed from his lips offering comfort and praise for turning away from temptation.

Emma only separated from him when Merida had recovered enough to pull out the Wisp again to begin her journey. Emma expected nothing but anger, but she needed to apologize while she had the chance. She was thoroughly floored when the woman was grateful for the experience. Claiming the show of darkness reminded her of lines that shouldn't be crossed.

 _Ever the Savior_ , Emma thought.

The woman fled after the Wisp, leaving Emma to deal with her family. Not something she wanted to do, but feeling remorse wasn't something a Dark One did, so she would deal with them if only to remind herself she wasn't too far gone. Looking at the fear lining their faces threw contrition out the freaking window however. They were here, and that meant she was close enough to hurt them; to leave her brother without parents. Telling them as much only led to her father's hand cradling her head and her mother's voice reminding her that she was their child too. Somehow, both made her feel worse.

She took a sidelong look to Killian, wondering what guilt he would unknowingly give her; perceptive man that he was, he switched tactics on her. His gaze swept from head to foot and back up, commenting on her still normal looking appearance and flirting with his ever moving eyebrows. Her father huffed, but flirting with Kilian Jones was familiar ground.

Her mother held the dagger out again, offering it up for the taking. It sung to the Darkness inside, pulling the image of Rumpelstiltskin back into her line of vision. She was starting to form a behavioral pattern with the Darkness, old bail bonds work saving her ass from another tight spot. Choices, it seemed to thrive on choices. Killian even encouraged her to take full control of herself and keep the dagger, just to prevent someone else from abusing the power. She took it from her parents, having already seen the non-hesitancy from her mother. Killian and Henry were out of the running just because she knew they wouldn't stop themselves if her life came into question. Robin was a wild card as she hadn't enough time to really get to know him. Regina was the most selfish of the group… but maybe that wasn't a bad thing. Regina wouldn't worry about Emma's well-being if others were threatened. And at the very least, Emma was dead sure Regina would do anything to keep Henry safe.

The moment the dagger fell into the Evil Queen's hands, the apparition of Rumple vanished. Henry pressed himself into her, not enjoying the thought of her possible death. Hell, she didn't either. But she knew Regina would do what was needed, lord knew she was powerful enough.

 _Speaking of…_

"So… you guys going to tell me how y'all got here?" Crossing realms wasn't easy, no matter how many times they had managed it, there was always a steep price.

Killian held out his hand, high and expectant. "Well… it might be easier to show you."

Without thinking, she slid her hand into his. Simple and familiar, and she felt the beginnings of a smile turn her lips. His soft –and almost sad– one in response had it falling away. She may not look like a crocodile, but perhaps having the same power was too much for Killian to fully embrace what she now was. She couldn't blame him, she had become what he had spent his adult life trying to kill.

He led them away from the standing stones. Barely made four steps out when their arms swung. A quick look to Killian revealed nothing. She hadn't done it, and judging by the way he was looking down at their joined hands, she would guess that he hadn't either.

Until he winked.

It was sweet. And he was being cute. And damn if her heart didn't stutter a little with hope that they stood a chance.

* * *

Emma wasn't exactly sure where else she should have been looking this whole time. Merlin in Camelot was a "duh" moment, and if he wasn't, it was a hell of a spot to start looking. Ultimately, she blamed her current experiences with fairy tales not being remotely close to the truth, and thus making her devoid of general assumptions. So with Arthur's men providing escort, Emma marched with family in tow towards the city… castle… whatever it was going to be.

Another faulty assumption was that it was going to be somewhere nearby. Breaks were taken as they had three children to walk with them, though Henry argued against still being referred to as a child. Wistfully, Emma thought of the oncoming teenage years as trouble. It was the start of a downward spiral, her thoughts sinking further the more she interacted with her family. Merlin would still missing when they got to Camelot, the Darkness was still inside her. All thoughts of a future with any of her family were being labeled as "maybe's" and "if's". The Darkness had only a few days inside her head and already it had managed to get her hands to hurt an innocent woman, if she couldn't get the Darkness out, how long until she hurt someone she loved? And the worst of it was that everyone knew the cost, knew it was a matter of _when_ she succumbed to the Darkness, not if.

Emma was startled out of her ever damaging thoughts when her mom tried to hand off little baby Neal. Emma reached out of course, automatically ready to hold her baby brother, until she remembered what her hands had done and where they had been.

Mary Margaret saw the hesitation and pulled back the infant, instinctively protecting her son from the scary monster that was her daughter. "Emma? You alright?"

"I'm fine…" But she couldn't stop looking at her hands, wondering if they were really covered in blood, or if that was an illusion too.

"Here," Belle chirped up, reaching for Neal and distracting everyone paying attention. "I'll take him. He and I are old friends now and I haven't said hello today."

Emma fled before her mother could ask questions, before anyone could ask questions. And _it_ was right there with her as soon as she separated from the group.

"Couldn't foul the babe with your soiled hands? Just as well. Not like its mother was looking all that eager to hand him off after she looked at you."

" _My_ mother."

"Maybe once, but she's gone and replaced you now hasn't she?"

"She hasn't– I swear there are moments you're high or dumb… probably both. If that was remotely true, why would she be here at all?"

"If you weren't already thinking it, why would I say it? And why would you feel the need to argue so strongly against a voice in your head?"

Emma blinked. She didn't feel that way, maybe she was worried about it for a minute, but it wasn't something she had thought since Ingrid had lost her marbles. Which meant–

"Swan!"

"Oh joy, the puppy pirate looking for its master. You should kick him a bit, see if he still returns." The Darkness sneered in the general direction of Killian's voice.

Emma spun, furious with its juvenile jabs. "God! Just shut up!"

Killian strolled through the trees, "I wasn't that loud Swan, no need to command my silence."

"No not– never mind." She carded her hands through her hair, rubbing the scalp in vain attempts to move the growing headache along.

She could feel Killian's eyes scanning the area for anyone else she might have been talking to before they settled on boring into the skull pounding under her fingertips. "Emma? Are you alright?"

The fact that it was an echo of her mother only made her choke on a laugh as she threw her arms out in a defeated shrug. "Killian. I have this swirling mass of evil living inside me now, I don't think I'm going to 'be alright' for a long time."

He took measured steps closer to her, it hurt knowing she had made him so cautious. "Aye, I'd imagine not. It can't be aligning well with your own magic either. However, those of us on the outside don't have the ability to see the battle waging, and are left to ask inane questions as our only tools."

Emma sighed. "My mother sent you?"

He smiled, something wholly self-satisfied and Emma forgot for a moment where they were. "Actually, it was your father. We both saw you dash away and apparently he's come to trust me with you emotional well-being." It worked, a little. Emma felt her mouth curve into a smile. "And I see his trust was well placed, a smile won from the fair princess." Her smile broke into a small giggle, and he took the moment to close the distance. "So tell me Princess, what troubles you at this moment? Let me help."

His hand came up to brush the hair from her face, cupping her cheek. His face earnest and his eyes so damnably blue. It was sweet and familiar. And for the moment, she forgot the world, letting her hand come up to rest on his wrist and keep him close. His hook brought their hips closer, always eager to press as close to her as he could. She thought he would kiss her, lining up and leaning in as he did. But he nuzzled her nose; whenever she tried to bring her lips to his, he'd dodge away just to come in and nuzzle some more.

It was sweet and cute. She was the freaking Dark One, and he was being sweet and cute.

She brought her free hand up to trace the face that was so openly happy. A finger to glide along his expressive brows, to slide down his nose and veer to the side along his cheekbone. It was fascinating to watch the blood trail with the paths she made, like she was painting him.

 _We're painting the pirate red… we're painting the pirate red…_

The old tune from _Alice in Wonderland_ struck her out of her daze, screaming and jerking away from Killian. He was swaying in place, clutching his side as blood dribbled down his bruise swollen face. His hair was matted with it as it hung long in front of his eyes. His nose, broken and shifted to a bad angle barely distracted from the left eye beaten to the point of being shut. His clothes were tattered, blood pouring from each slash of fabric. His hook raised out to her, bloodied with chucks of flesh stuck to it.

"Swan…" His mouth leaked out saliva and a few teeth, his jaw hardly able to move to form her surname.

She backed away into a tree. She had caused that, she had touched him. She closed her eyes, desperation to heal him clawing at her throat, the Darkness clawing at her magic to fuse together.

"Swan!" His hand pulled the hair at the base of her neck, forcing her eyes upwards to him. His face was normal. "Emma? Sweetheart talk to me!"

She shuddered. "You were hurt, bleeding everywhere."

His eyes moved frantically against her own. "What did you see? Was it a vision of the future or past?"

She shook her head. "No. It was just you, standing with me. I was painting your face with blood, and then that's all you were."

"When you touched me with your hand?" Emma nodded, not wanting to say it out loud. "Humor this old pirate Emma, but have you ever killed someone before?"

She blinked. "What? No of course not. Not unless a dragon counts."

"Considering how she came back, no it doesn't. Have you ever harmed anyone like you harmed that woman earlier?"

"I've been in my share of fights, but…"

"But those were all in self-defense. Never with you as the instigator?"

Emma shook her head again. "No, never like that. I was going to kill her to get to Merlin, even with all of you watching."

Killian nodded before he gathered her in close. She made sure to keep her hands tucked in tight between them, even when his began soothing strokes up and down her back. They said nothing for so long, that when he spoke again, Emma jumped.

"It's blood on your hands, isn't it?"

She pulled back. "What?"

"When I ran my blade through my first foe, I was naught but fourteen years. Slave on a privateer ship I was, but it was my home and pirates had come aboard. My hands never seemed to be clear of the red; fresh and dripping or caked and drying my skin. I had done my duty to my ship, the captain had been proud and even Liam seemed to think I had done the right thing. But I couldn't shake the images for weeks. First blood on an innocent soul taints it. You've yet to do so, but you got close enough for the Darkness to feed off it. Stubborn woman that you are, it's trying to force your hand to use magic." He cocked his head to the side. "Is that why you bolted from your mother and brother?"

"I… I had blood on my hands."

"And you wouldn't touch the babe with them… was it one hand or both?"

Emma swallowed. "Both."

Killian hummed as he took a step away, side-stepping his way around her as he raised his hand to her shoulder. His finger traced a path as he circled behind her, a single line moving across her back.

"It's understandable you know, the Darkness pushing so hard at any button it can find. A captive as willful as you? It must be positively aching to find just one chink in those walls of yours."

His finger trailed down her arm, hooking in her palm to bring it to his lips for a kiss. A firm press of warm lips combined with the tickle of his ever present stubble. Emma had a passing thought of the scratch of it elsewhere before he was in front of her again, his eyes flashing with thoughts that were probably ( _definitely_ ) similar.

"You can ignore it, but ignoring an enemy doesn't make them go away love. Just makes you ignorant of what they're doing."

Cool metal pressed under the palm of her other hand as it lifted to join the first. His fingers transferred over, grasping and lifting higher above their heads. With little persuasion, he guided Emma through a slow twirl.

His voice reduced to a whisper, "You can face it head on, but that might challenge your enemy into increased activity."

Interesting words as she finished the spin to face him again. He lowered her hands, a playful smirk flashed his face before he bent low over her right, a brush of his lips to the part of her that almost killed a woman, before pressing firmly against her skin.

Emma sighed. "Doesn't leave me many options."

He stood straight again, not letting go of her hand, "No, but the Darkness doesn't either. You have your strengths and more love around you than the Darkness can contend with. You'll win this."

Still latched together, their hands fell, swinging it gently between them. There was something about in that moment she should have been paying attention to, she was sure of it, but the loving gesture had her distracted. Maybe even with the Darkness, she could keep this.

* * *

They were crossing the drawbridge to Camelot when the power within all but jumped in her chest. Her hand rested on the crook of Killian's elbow at his insistence; a gentleman escorting his lady his said. He had to have felt her stilting movements because he let go the tension in his arm to let her arm fall. A sly grin was sent her way with a comment about how much they could pilfer with Granny's diner to haul it all back. She smiled and he held her hand tight.

Swinging it purposefully as they crossed the gates.


End file.
